Conventionally, as a wire winding method for winding a plurality of wires around a core of a coil component, there has been known a wire winding method disclosed in JP-A-2010-147132. This wire winding method includes: a first step of making two wires pass through a guide and a nozzle sequentially and connecting distal ends of two wires to the core; a second step of forming a twisted portion of the wires between the guide and the nozzle as well as between the nozzle and the coil by making the nozzle rotate in a normal direction predetermined number of times; a third step of winding the twisted portion of the wires between the nozzle and the coil on the core by making the core rotate; and a fourth step of untwisting the twisted portion of the wires between the guide and the nozzle by making the nozzle rotate in a reverse direction.